


Loved You For A Thousand Years

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Messiah Wars timeline, Post-Apocalypse, Wade is loosing it, and Cable is a bit of dick in this part of the comics so, failed suicide attempts, just straight to the angst train, no fix-it, yeah it's pretty heavy, yeah that one where Wade got stuck in a freezer and made it to the future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Восемьсот лет — долгий срок. Особенно — когда ты заперт в компании исключительно самого себя.Но он в порядке. Честно. Бывало и хуже.Добро пожаловать в светлое будущее, приятель.





	Loved You For A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Таймлайн - времён Messiah Wars. То есть, той комиксной истории, в которой Уэйд застрял в промышленном холодильнике где-то на 800 лет, попал в подчинение к Злобному Клону Кейбла(тм), а заодно косвенно поучаствовал в спасении новой мутантской Мессии.
> 
> 2)Название - строчка из песни Christina Perri - A Thousand Years.

***  
  
Восемьсот лет — долгий срок. Особенно — когда ты заперт в компании исключительно самого себя.  
  
_Особенно_ , когда ты — Дэдпул.  
  
Но он в порядке. Честно. Бывало и хуже, правда? Он так им всем и говорит:  
  
— Эй, эй, я в полном порядке! Мир прекрасен! Всё чудесно! Всё за-ши-бись!  
  
Собеседники его реагируют на это по-разному.  
  
Терри смотрит с жалостью и беспокойно хмурит свой хорошенький лобик. Иногда Уэйду удаётся вспомнить, как звучал её голос: вот странно, казалось бы — такой голосок ещё поди забудь; но ему всё равно кажется, что память его промахивается незначительно с тональностью и высотой. Хотел бы он ещё раз услышать её вживую.  
  
Несса безразлично пожимает плечами. Она приходит к нему всё реже и реже в эти годы. Может, потому, что им давным-давно уже нечего друг другу сказать, и Уэйд безуспешно пытается определить, какого оттенка синего была её кожа. Несса осталась даже не в прошлой жизни — в двух прошлых жизнях и целую эпоху назад.  
  
Шикла презрительно выгибает бровь. Её визиты обычно означают, что подсознание снова решило устроить Уэйду весёленькую поездочку по всем знаковым местам тура «Ты-Бесполезное-Дерьмо-И-Ни-На-Что-Не-Способен». Впрочем, когда Шикла злится, она по-прежнему безумно хороша — хотя бы ради этого стоит звать её в гости.  
  
Беа Артур что-то вяжет в углу и не проявляет к нему интереса. В первый раз он подумал: _стоп, Беа Артур?_ Не слишком ли я засиделся? Потом он привык. Иногда он пересказывает ей сюжеты _Golden Girls_ и спрашивает, как можно быть такой роскошной женщиной и почему никто в этом сраном будущем больше не ценит культовые тв-шоу.  
  
Нейт хмурится — куда более мрачно, чем Терри. Касается его лица своей человеческой рукой. Внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, наклоняясь ближе.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Уэйд весело. — Без гейства, приятель! Ты же не собираешься меня целовать или что-то такое, я надеюсь?  
  
Большой палец Нейта гладит его по скуле. (Странно, что _это_ ощущение Уэйд помнит так хорошо. Он не уверен, что оно имело место в реальности — он ни в чём не уверен. Почему это так приятно?..)  
  
— Ты теряешь контроль, Уэйд. Тебе пора выбираться отсюда.  
  
Он ничего не теряет, спасибо большое. Он никогда ничего не теряет. И — эй, Нейт, да что бы мы делали без твоих бесценных советов! Как будто он не пытался. Как будто ему самому нравится просиживать штаны в этом бетонном гробу. Но Нейт любить притворяться, будто знает всё лучше всех.  
  
Чёртов самодовольный ублюдок.  
  
Уэйд открывает глаза: в холодильнике пусто и тихо. Здесь нет никого, кроме него. Вот уже сколько — двести, триста, шестьсот лет подряд?  
  
Иногда ему приходит в голову, что все, кого он знал прежде, должно быть, уже умерли. Может, кроме старины Логана. Некоторые были мертвы уже к тому моменту, когда он попал в этот грёбаный холодильник.  
  
— Я в порядке, — повторяет он в пустоту и смеётся. — Я в порядке, леди и джентльмены. Уж лучше, чем вы все, слушайте. Я-то жив до сих пор, а? Вот так шутка! Просто убойная! Дэдпул — тот, кто _пережил их всех_! Господи, да это же лучшее название для моей автобиографии, я издам книгу и получу миллионы. Почему я только сейчас до этого додумался? По моим мемуарам снимут потрясный фильм!  
  
Может, однажды умрёт и он. Если ему достаточно повезёт. Если он не свихнётся прежде.  
  
( _О, смотрите, ещё одна хорошая шутка!_ Да он сегодня в ударе!)  
  
А может, он уже умер — и, как всегда, пропустил всё самое важное мимо ушей. Он бы не удивился.  
  
***  
  
— …а потом — ВЖУХ! — его башка отлетает, и, конечно, кровища всюду, и я такой: «Парень, ты кое-что забыл. А именно…»  
  
Уэйд замолкает. Моргает пару раз. Ну вот, он так и знал: стоило отвлечься на секунду — и мысль уже потеряна. А виноват, конечно, Нейт — и его рука, рассеянно поглаживающая его живот. Нейт, наверное, думает, что любое существо, приземлившееся на его колени головой, автоматически превращается в кота. У них есть вообще коты, в этом его мрачном антиутопическом будущем?  
  
— Нет, — отзывается Нейт, не прекращая чесать его сквозь костюм. — И коты не пытаются разговаривать и жестикулировать одновременно. Ты два раза чуть не выбил у меня книгу из рук.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, я просто проверял твою реакцию! В любом случае, ни за что не поверю, что ты правда это читаешь. «Моби Дик», серьёзно? Ничего зануднее не нашлось?  
  
Это странно. Очень странно. А Уэйд может рассказать парочку _действительно_ странных историй: он сражался с пришельцами, с мутантами, с другими наёмниками, с суперзлодеями и супергероями, он умеет телепортироваться (ну, _ладно_ — это Нейт умеет, а он увязывается следом из-за их общего ДНК, но…) и уже побывал в нескольких альтернативных мирах. Он знает о путешествиях во времени и обо всё остальном том безумном дерьме, которое происходит в этом мире.  
  
И тем не менее, всё это меркнет по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас.  
  
Он лежит на спине, без маски, комфортно расположившись затылком у Нейта на коленях, по привычке треплется обо всём, что только приходит в голову, и Нейт — как всегда, раздражающе спокойный — каким-то образом умудряется его _слушать_. Не велит ему заткнуться, не требует оставить его в покое. Только читает свою долбаную книгу и, чёрт возьми, гладит его, как будто так и надо.  
  
Никого не нужно убивать, никого не нужно выслеживать. Никто не гонит его отсюда и никто не шарахается от его внешности на улицах, даже если он ходит в гражданском. Вечера на Провиденсе ужасающе тихие. И скучные.  
  
И мирные.  
  
Уэйд прикрывает глаза. Глубоко в душе он почти готов признать: ему здесь нравится. Это начинает его беспокоить. Немного. Нельзя слишком расслабляться. Нельзя позволять местным хиппи заразить его всей этой сопливой пропагандой мира во всём мире. Так не бывает. Это не сможет продолжаться долго. Всё это кончится, рано или поздно — точно так же, как заканчиваются все подобные идеи, которые только поначалу выглядят хорошими: будет насилие, разруха и кровь. И, возможно, взрывы. Он уверен, что пара-тройка больших «бадабумов» в этой истории просто неизбежны.  
  
Но пока… пока всё работает. Маленький хрупкий Рай Кейбла держится на плаву, вопреки всем ожиданиям. Нейт знает, что делает. Обычно.  
  
Нейт отводит книгу в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо: должно быть, Уэйд молчал слишком долго.  
  
— О чём задумался?  
  
И — надо же, спрашивает так, словно ему и правда интересно. Уэйд протягивает руку к его лицу и трогает кончиками пальцев его шрамы вокруг правого глаза. Просто так. Потому что он может.  
  
Потому что, давайте признаем, лапать старину Нейта попросту приятно.  
  
— Ни о чём, — отвечает он. — Или обо всём сразу. Мне скучно. И у меня нет работы — кстати, спасибо большое, придурок. Хочу набить кому-нибудь морду, но твои маленькие хилые миньоны тут даже не дают мне _повода_ на них разозлиться.  
  
Нейт откладывает книгу на диван, и лицо его едва уловимо оживляется: он всегда так выглядит, когда собирается подбить кого-нибудь на участие в очередном своём Плане. Уэйд знает его трюки.  
  
— На самом деле, — говорит Нейт этим своим фирменным вкрадчивым голосом, от которого у Уэйда каждый раз условным рефлексом повышается уровень доверчивости — он мысленно пинает себя по голени, но всё равно попадается, — я думаю, у меня есть для тебя работа. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы помочь неким повстанцам установить справедливость в одной отдельно взятой небольшой стране?  
  
Уэйд ловит себя на том, что ухмыляется. Нейт, старый лис, знает, как его развеселить. Он садится так резко, что едва не врезается лбом ему в нос.  
  
— Что, устранить очередного злобного диктатора? _Viva la Resistance_ и всё такое?  
  
Нейт кивает.  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — и, прежде чем Уэйд успевает открыть рот, добавляет серьёзно: — Без убийств.  
  
О. Такое Дэдпул слышит нечасто.  
  
— Пф! Вечно портишь всё веселье, — жалуется он. — Но ты мне заплатишь, так?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Уэйд притворяется, что именно это его и убеждает.  
  
— Оки-доки, Присцилла! Считай, что я в деле!  
  
Правда в том, что он пошёл бы и бесплатно. Одно слово Нейта, одна просьба — и он пойдёт, и он сделает всё, что Нейт скажет, и никого даже не убьёт без крайней необходимости. Так это работает в последнее время.  
  
(Правда в том, что он верит в Нейта слишком сильно. Он хочет, чтобы у Нейта всё получилось. И хочет принять в этом непосредственное _участие_.)  
  
  
Глупо вспоминать теперь этот вечер, как что-то особенное. Глупо об этом думать. Провиденса больше нет. И мира снаружи — тоже.  
  
А Нейт… насчёт Нейта Уэйд не уверен. С ним никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
  
***  
  
Страйф держит его за горло легко и без усилий. Почти ласково. Как любимого питомца.  
  
Которого, очевидно, в иные дни мечтает задушить, и только то, что других таких питомцев нет поблизости, его останавливает. Эти Саммерсы и их занятные способы продемонстрировать свою симпатию — в самом деле, всё у этих ребят _не слава Богу_.  
  
— Гха, — говорит Уэйд. — Босс. А можно у нас сегодня будет другая прелюдия?  
  
Страйф лениво усмехается. У него усмешка Нейта, у него лицо Нейта. И если чуть-чуть прищуриться, если не вглядываться слишком пристально в его глаза, то можно представить, что…  
  
— Ты пытался сбежать, — информирует Страйф. — Довольно глупая попытка. Даже для тебя.  
  
Эти Саммерсы и их любовь проговаривать вслух очевидное с умным видом. Уэйд обвисает в его хватке, как мешок; ноги болтаются над полом. Может, если он будет висеть под правильным углом, у него сломается шея. Не то чтобы это было проблемой, но сломанная шея — это хорошее оправдание, чтобы немного подремать прямо во время этой захватывающей беседы с новоявленным начальством.  
  
Может, ему приснится кто-нибудь более интересный. Например, Терри. Или Несса. Или Смерть.  
  
(Или… ну, ладно, не так уж и важно. Вот ещё не хватало — чтобы _он_ ему снился. Он же не школьница-подросток. Нет, сэр, большую часть времени — нет.)  
  
— Я проверял вашу реакцию, — бормочет Уэйд, когда чуда не происходит. — И вообще… вам никто не говорил, что своих ручных наёмников принято изредка выгуливать? Мне скучно. Хотите, я кого-нибудь ещё для вас убью?  
  
Страйф сжимает пальцы сильнее — так, чтобы причинить боль, но при этом не позволить Уэйду отключиться. Но всё ещё усмехается: это хороший знак. Забавлять злобных диктаторов всегда безопаснее, чем злить их.  
  
— Может быть, мне лучше снова запереть тебя в той дыре, откуда ты вылез. Ещё на тысячу-другую лет.  
  
Уэйд улыбается, как безумный.  
  
Или не как.  
  
— Эй, это была _отличная_ дыра! Просторная! Чтоб вы знали, босс, я устраивал там — _гххр_ — целые званые приёмы, и — не могли бы вы меня уже поставить? Немного воздуха было бы…  
  
Страйф швыряет его об стену. Предсказуемо. Уэйд закрывает глаза, ожидая, пока мир перестанет вращаться перед глазами. Страйф брезгливо вытирает ладонь о доспех. Подняться с пола Уэйд пока не пытается: мысль о возвращении в холодильник скручивает остатки его гниющих внутренностей в неприятный узел. И Страйф это знает. Потому и не повторяет свою угрозу дважды.  
  
— А может, — продолжает тот светским тоном, проходя мимо него на открытый балкон, — мне стоило позволить тебе сбежать. В конце концов, здесь всё равно негде скрыться.

Уэйд сглатывает и потирает шею. Во рту остаётся привкус крови — он неслабо ударился головой. С того места, где он сидит, с балкона открывается вид на мёртвое, бессолнечное небо. А за пределами железного города, воздвигнутого Апокалипсисом — он знает — простирается во всех направлениях такая же мёртвая земля. Ни растений, ни животных, ни даже придорожных забегаловок. Только пыль, песок и радиация. И кислотные дожди.  
  
О, дивный новый мир. Добро пожаловать в светлое будущее, приятель.  
  
Он поднимается на ноги и ковыляет — к Страйфу, конечно же, куда ещё. Без своего идиотского шлема, стоя вот так, со спины, он напоминает… о прошлом.  
  
О том, что когда-то Уэйд думал: может быть, у этого мира есть надежда. Может быть, одного человека — и тех, кого он убедит к себе присоединиться — окажется достаточно, чтобы что-то изменить.  
  
Уэйд с тоской смотрит на белобрысый затылок — волосы длиннее, чем нужно, но ничего, он может представить, он стал _невероятно_ хорош в этой фигне с воображением за последние столетия — и вдруг понимает, что ему даже не хочется шутить.  
  
Если кто спросит — всё по-прежнему _чудесно_.  
  
***  
  
Поначалу он пытается выбраться — как может. В конце концов, думает он, что тут может быть сложного? Один небольшой завал не удержит взаперти лучшего наёмника в мире!  
  
Стрельба по стенам и потолку не даёт ничего кроме того, что у него заканчиваются патроны, сколько-то пуль рикошетят в него самого, а с потолка начинает опасно сыпаться каменная крошка. Попытки процарапать, прокопать или пробить себе выход вручную тоже оканчиваются ничем: этот чёртов холодильник был сделан на славу. Граната — когда он окончательно теряет терпение — подрывает только дальний угол хранилища, что завала никак не уменьшает. Только места внутри становится ещё меньше.  
  
Потом он — не сдаётся, нет, Дэдпул _никогда_ не сдаётся, можете спросить любого! — немного усмиряет пыл. Главным образом в дальнейшем он пытается хоть чем-то себя занять.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что он и так сумасшедший: перспектива потерять разум не слишком его пугает. Что там вообще терять-то осталось, если уж честно?  
  
Он рассказывает самому себе истории и сам над ними смеётся.  
  
Он перепевает весь репертуар популярных хитов девяностых и двухтысячных. Восьмидесятых. Семидесятых — то, что может вспомнить.  
  
Он сочиняет сценарии для развлекательных шоу, которые — непременно, вот увидите — отправит в грёбаный Голливуд, как только выберется. Даже если грёбаный Голливуд перестанет существовать к тому моменту: они просто _обязаны_ узреть его писательский гений.  
  
Он разговаривает со своими призраками и сам с собой. С авторами комиксов: _серьёзно, ребята, даже я могу придумать лучше, вам не кажется, что этот кроссовер был бы куда интереснее, если бы я — ну, знаете, участвовал в нём чуточку больше? Да бросьте, со мной этот сюжет про девочку-мессию был бы **гораздо** веселее!_  
  
Сердито отбивается от тех, кого он убил, мирится со всеми, с кем расстался не в лучших отношениях когда-то, прощает всех врагов и всех придурков в его жизни. Потом проходится по списку снова и делает всё в точности наоборот.  
  
Играет сам с собой в монополию, шашки, шахматы и даже в карты: оказывается, кусочки щебня и содержимое его поясных карманов могут стать _чем угодно_ при наличии хорошего воображения.  
  
Фантазирует о горячих фигуристых красотках из Людей Икс. Его мозг со временем развивает свою собственную неплохую коллекцию порно на каждый день.  
  
(Горячие красотки сменяются горячими _красавцами_ тем чаще, чем дольше он здесь находится. Всё меньше и меньше старых убеждений имеют над ним силу в эти дни.)

Некоторые, правда, его фантазиям умудряются сопротивляться. Домино, к примеру, так и говорит:  
  
— А ты не охренел ли? Господи, Уилсон. Возьми себя в руки, — и закатывает глаза в раздражении, когда он многозначительно ухмыляется, словно услышав грязную шутку. Плохая воображаемая Домино.  
  
Нейт — он касается этой темы не сразу: каким-то образом намного легче представить себе любой безумный сценарий с любым другим человеком (или существом — он не особо избирателен, знаете ли), чем простой и незатейливый секс с ним. Не потому, что он никогда об этом не думал – _думал_ , и ещё как.  
  
Просто… это же _Нейт_. Каждый раз, когда они с Уэйдом добираются в его фантазиях до чего-нибудь интересного, Нейту кто-нибудь звонит — по очередному совершенно неотложному вопросу, разумеется. Или на них нападают пришельцы. Или временная воронка схлопывается, и только Нейт может это исправить. Или — да мало ли, что. Нейту всегда нужно спасать мир. У Нейта есть Приоритеты, и Уэйд в их число не входит.  
  
— Это не так, — говорит Нейт. Мягко. Этот тон голоса Нейт приберегает для самых близких — или Уэйду только хочется так думать. — Мои приоритеты распространялись и на тебя. Когда-то. Ты знаешь это.  
  
— Но я всё похерил, — кивает Уэйд, криво улыбаясь. — Ага. А потом всё похерил уже ты. Вот скажи-ка мне, Присцилла: почему мы оба с тобой такие долбоёбы?  
  
Нейт молчит и задумчиво разглядывает собственные ладони, не отвечая. Уэйд приподнимается на локтях, садится у стены рядом.  
  
— И главное, — продолжает он, — ведь почти помирились после всей этой херни, а? Пожали друг другу руки и всё такое. А потом наш великолепный тим-ап отменили по коммерческим причинам, и ты просто _не мог_ в очередной раз не пожертвовать собой, правда? Грёбаный ты неудавшийся Иисус, Нейт. Ушёл, конечно, красиво — со взрывом, я бы так тоже хотел. Только ты всегда так: сначала умираешь, а потом оказывается, что ты просто где-то шлялся всё это время. Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, знаешь?  
  
— Знаю, — говорит Нейт. И, чёрт его побери, _улыбается_. Той самой улыбкой, от которой у Уэйда что-то приятно щекочется изнутри. Может, паразиты или черви, оккупировавшие его желудок. — Но это лучше, чем если бы я умирал насовсем, верно?  
  
Уэйд пытается ударить его в плечо. Рука проходит насквозь. Он ругается себе под нос.  
  
_Верно_ , думает он. Но не говорит. Даже здесь, в полной тишине, в полном одиночестве, он не собирается произносить этого вслух. Нейт обойдётся. Он обойдётся тоже.  
  
— Тебе следовало взять меня в будущее с собой. Я бы пошёл. Я бы надирал задницы в будущем так же потрясно, как в настоящем. То есть, уже прошлом, наверное? Какой сейчас год?  
  
— Чувак, — слышится голос из другого угла, который не принадлежит Нейту. — Мы все — плод твоего больного воображения. Откуда мы знаем, какой сейчас год, если не знаешь _ты_?  
  
Уэйд в его сторону не смотрит. Там сидит Дэдпул №2 (тот требует называть себя _Дэдпул Альфа_ — но нет, спасибо, даже Уэйд ещё не настолько слетел с катушек), и с Уэйдом они в ссоре. В данный момент. Дэдпул №2 получился слишком уж умным и самодовольным, и Уэйду он не нравится.  
  
Нейт смотрит на Дэдпула №2 так, как будто не совсем понимает, что здесь происходит, но не уверен, хочет ли спросить. У него бывает иногда этот забавный взгляд, когда он тщетно пытается понять, что творится у Уэйда в голове. Ох уж эти телепаты. Всё им надо знать, не так ли?  
  
В перерывах между задушевными разговорами, влажными фантазиями и галлюцинациями Уэйд пытается сделать с собой что-нибудь такое, что помогло ему отключиться достаточно надолго. Или навсегда, чего уж мелочиться. Ему невыносимо надоело сидеть в этом гробу.  
  
Иногда он сражается с Дэдпулом №2, а потом приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что успел как следует нашинковать самого себя катаной. Лезвия со временем тупятся. Костюм приходится сшивать заново — ткань изрядно поистрепалась.  
  
Исцеляющий фактор поистрепался тоже. Отрезанная кожа больше не отрастает заново. Увечья не восстанавливаются. Его правый глаз слепнет и едва не вываливается из орбиты в один прекрасный день. Уэйд вставляет его обратно.  
  
Он давно перестал считать время: все стены, пол и потолок — там, где он сумел достать — исчерканы его отметками, и место для них закончилось, кажется, ещё в начале первого столетия.  
  
Может, он и правда умер, и это всё — его личный Ад.  
  
Или сон, от которого он не может проснуться. Затянувшийся кошмарный сон, в котором никто не умирает. Кроме него самого. И здравого смысла.  
  
А может, он выйдет отсюда — и там будет какой-нибудь прекрасный, счастливый мир, построенный Нейтом и его девочкой-мессией. И там будут мутанты, и люди, и всякие фрики вроде него, и — пицца, Боже, он скучает по пицце. И Тако Белл. И чимичанга. И _телевидение_.  
  
Провиденс, версия вторая, улучшенная. Расширенная на весь мир. Уэйд бы не отказался.  
  
  
Когда он наконец выбирается, будущее его надежд не оправдывает. Что, в общем-то, даже ожидаемо — с учётом того, от кого эти надежды исходили.  
  
Мироздание, очевидно, просто _обожает_ над ним шутить.  
  
***  
  
Уэйд лежит в темноте, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что смотрит телевизор, привычно бормочущий что-то на фоне. В синеватом свете экрана комната кажется застывшей во времени. Словно кто-то поставил мир на паузу, и этой паузой Уэйд пользуется, чтобы как следует поразмыслить.  
  
И, разумеется, именно в этот момент о нём вдруг вспоминает Нейт, заглядывающий в дверь.  
  
— Уэйд?  
  
Ну, естественно. Он всегда занят, когда Уэйду хочется немного общения — но стоит только Уэйду закрыться в своей комнате, рассчитывая на несколько часов в одиночестве и тишине, и он — тут как тут. Наверное, боится, что без его присмотра он слетит с катушек и пойдёт резать мирных жителей — или что-нибудь вроде того.  
  
Нейт включает свет, проходя в комнату. Оценивающе смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди. Уэйд прищуривается сквозь маску.  
  
— Ну? Что-то нужно, Присцилла? Плохой Дэдпул опять что-нибудь натворил, и папочка пришёл разбираться?  
  
Нейт вздыхает. Подходит ближе, садится на диван рядом — Уэйд двигается почти автоматически, освобождая для него место. Он выглядит уставшим: в последнее время, с Провиденсом и недавно освобождённым Румекистаном, отдохнуть ему удаётся нечасто. Уэйд думает: занятно. Только при нём и Ирэн Нейт позволяет себе демонстрировать слабость.  
  
— Уэйд… что-то случилось? Ты ужасно тихий сегодня.  
  
На самом деле, он кажется таким измотанным, что у Уэйда едва не срывается с языка предложение массажа — _нет, нет, только не эта чёртова пляжная фантазия снова_ — но в кои-то веки вовремя себя останавливает.  
  
— Тебе разве не нужно управлять своей новенькой страной, мистер президент? Или делать ещё какие-нибудь супер важные дела? Нет?  
  
Нейт поворачивается к нему, терпеливый, как скала. Иногда Уэйду ужасно хочется ему врезать.  
  
А иногда ему хочется… чего-то другого. Не то чтобы он собирается в этом признаваться.  
  
— С делами я на сегодня закончил. И это был очень, очень долгий день, Уэйд, так что — я был бы признателен, если бы ты просто сказал, что происходит, не заставляя меня угадывать твои мысли.  
  
Уэйд запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, изучая взглядом потолок. Можно, конечно, его послать ко всем чертям: есть даже вероятность, что Нейт действительно уйдёт. Только сейчас, когда он сидит так близко, Уэйд почему-то уже не очень-то этого хочет.  
  
— Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, приятель? — спрашивает он. — Про то, кто именно был моим нанимателем в последних крупных заказах. Ну, знаешь, про парня, которому совершенно случайно мог понадобиться _гравиметрический щит_ и технология, подозрительно напоминающая электронную версию долбаной _телепатии_ , а?  
  
Он наполовину ожидает, что Нейт будет отпираться и настаивать, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, просто так уж удачно совпало. Но тот только улыбается уголком рта:  
  
— Значит, ты догадался.  
  
— Я не полный идиот, Нейт. Вопреки слухам, знаешь. И мне не очень-то нравится, когда меня водят за нос.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Они молчат какое-то время. Потом Нейт тоже откидывается на спинку.  
  
— Я не хотел лишать тебя твоей независимости — вот и всё. У тебя есть твои… своеобразные понятия о чести, и я не хотел уязвить твою гордость.  
  
Ну да, думает Уэйд. Конечно. Небось, будь на то воля Нейта, он бы посадил его на поводок и выпускал бы лаять только на тех, кто мешает его великой миссии.  
  
Интересно, когда-нибудь Нейт прекратит пытаться им манипулировать? Наверное, нет. Уэйд очень старается разозлиться, но чувствует только смутную досаду. Нейт — это просто Нейт. Он манипулирует _всеми_. Рано или поздно начинаешь к этому привыкать. Что, впрочем, не означает, что Уэйду должно это нравиться.  
  
— Зачем столько хлопот? — спрашивает он напрямую, разглядывая его профиль. — Зачем со мной вообще возиться? Что это тебе даст, в конечном итоге?  
  
— Возможно, вопрос в том, что это даст _тебе_ , Уэйд.

Хитрый, скользкий ублюдок. Всегда знает, как повернуть разговор в нужное ему русло.  
  
— Дай угадаю: это опять одна из твоих лекций о том, что я могу быть чем-то большим, спасать мир, «раскрыть мой истинный потенциал», бла-бла-бла, прочая хрень из книжек по личностному росту. Ты сам-то ещё не устал повторять одно и то же?  
  
Нейт смотрит на него — долго, пристально, _знающе_. Уэйд выдерживает его взгляд из чистого упрямства.  
  
— Нет, Уэйд. Я буду повторять это столько, сколько потребуется, пока ты сам в это не поверишь. Ты можешь быть чем-то большим. Ты можешь приносить пользу.  
  
— Под твоим чутким руководством, конечно.  
  
— Честно? Не вижу причин, почему бы и нет.  
  
Уэйд отворачивается и зажмуривает глаза так сильно, что под веками плывут красно-чёрные пятна. Конечно, Нейт не видит причин. Конечно, Нейт думает, что знает, как будет для него лучше.  
  
Но что злит Уэйда больше всего — так это тот факт, что какая-то ужасная, ужасная часть его хочет с ним согласиться. Хочет быть здесь, хочет помогать Нейту спасать этот чёртов мир, хочет выполнять для него миссии, хочет быть _нужным_ — так отчаянно, что, наверное, и через тысячу лет это глупое желание будет тянуть его на дно, точно к Нейту, чтобы сражаться ради него, для него, во имя него. И эта часть пугает Уэйда до усрачки.  
  
Он должен прекратить это, пока не зашёл слишком далеко. Он должен принимать собственные решения. Он должен бежать, чем дальше — тем лучше.  
  
Металлические пальцы неуклонно и мягко тянут его за плечо, вынуждая развернуться обратно.  
  
  
(— О, о, я знаю эту историю! Потом случается поцелуй, романтический салют на фоне, звукооператор включает Кристину Перри, экран затемняется, и дальше вы просыпаетесь в одной постели? И жили они долго и счастливо, верно?  
  
Это уже Дэдпул №3: Уэйд не уловил момента, когда у него появилась ещё одна личность. За всеми не уследишь.  
  
Он качает головой, вспоминая Гражданскую Войну. И развод. Этот их дурацкий развод с Нейтом.  
  
Он скалится в ухмылке, кривой и горькой:  
  
— Нет. _Не совсем_.)  
  
***  
  
Воспоминания и реальность смазываются для него в единое целое. Он не уверен, что из того, что он видит и чувствует, происходит на самом деле. Он не уверен, имеет ли это значение. Какая разница, реально это или нет?  
  
Страйф сжимает кулак, и его телекинез методично крошит кости Уэйда в труху. Потрошит его, как рыбу. Выворачивает суставы и рвёт его мышцы. Кажется, это наказание; Уэйд не помнит, за что. Может быть, за то, что у босса просто плохое настроение.  
  
Когда он приходит в себя, тело снова кажется относительно целым. Наверное, босс как-то заставил его регенерацию кратковременно заработать, как надо. Или ничего на самом деле не ломал, а только внушил ему иллюзию. Уэйду всё равно. Боль становится всё тише и тише, когда отмирает большинство его нервных окончаний. Признаться, он рад, что может ещё ощущать хоть _что-то_ , кроме собственной медленной смерти, не прекращающейся ни на миг.  
  
Остатки сопротивления — гражданские, пытающиеся скрыться от железной хватки Страйфа, жалкая горстка людей — умирают от его руки. Или не от его: это тоже уже неважно. Чья-то кровь брызжет ему в лицо.  
  
Ни человечества, ни мутантов вскоре не остаётся. «Империя» Страйфа состоит из пустоты покинутого города и безмолвных машин. Когда идут кислотные дожди, никто уже не кричит на улицах, застигнутый врасплох ядовитыми каплями с неба.  
  
Над городом переливается протухшим Северным Сиянием энергетические поле — ловушка для тех, кто может путешествовать во времени и заскочить сюда по пути. Страйф словно ждёт кого-то. Уэйд не спрашивает. Он и боится, и слишком уж надеется услышать ответ.  
  
Как-то раз Уэйд пытается убить девчонку в подвале, сила которой питает этот купол. Он не знает, зачем: не то чтобы ему действительно нужна причина.  
  
Страйф на практике демонстрирует ему, почему это решение было ошибкой. После этого Уэйд не просыпается благословенные трое суток — может, больше или меньше, здесь трудно считать дни.  
  
Никто не следит за ним. В Цитадели его больше никто не держит. Уэйд подходит к границе города и долго смотрит на пустыню, простирающуюся вдали. Ничего. Там нет ничего, куда бы он ни пошёл, он знает. Может быть, в пустыне его начальством и не будет злобный психопатичный диктатор — но это также означает, что в пустыне он будет _один_. Снова. И Страйф даже искать его не станет.  
  
Дэдпул №2 и Дэдпул №3 уничтожают друг друга в драке. Взаимная аннигиляция, хах. После этого Уэйд просыпается в Цитадели, рядом с комнатой Страйфа, и понимает: он вернулся. Сам, добровольно. Он говорит себе, что у него просто не было выбора — и знает, что это не так.  
  
Позже он пытается вынести себе мозги.  
  
И просыпается в тронном зале. Щекой он лежит на чьих-то коленях. Металлические руки — знакомые и незнакомые одновременно — покровительственно гладят его сквозь маску. В голове у него плывёт ещё сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Неужели ты думал, будто сможешь умереть раньше, чем я тебе позволю?  
  
Уэйд знает этот голос. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и снова уснуть. Голос — из прошлого, которое теперь тоже кажется не более чем размытым давним сном — принадлежит кому-то, по кому он скучает. Кому-то, кто знает его лучше, чем он сам. Кому-то, кто когда-то, давным-давно, так глупо в него _поверил_.  
  
— Нейт, — говорит он без всякого выражения. — Я так устал, Нейт. Твоё будущее — отстой.  
  
Руки на мгновение замирают. Потом продолжают гладить его голову и шею. Он помнит, что металлической, вообще-то, должна быть только одна рука, и в его воспоминаниях техно-органика гораздо теплее — только это всё детали, правда? Ему так хочется спать. Нейт здесь, рядом. Это всё, что имеет значение.  
  
— Впусти меня в свой разум, — говорит ему тот же голос вкрадчиво. — Мне нужно установить связь. Лучше для тебя, если это произойдёт добровольно.  
  
В обычное время Уэйд бы возмутился. В обычное время Уэйд бы не позволил — никому, даже Нейту. Его разум — только его, и ничей больше.  
  
Но восемьсот лет — очень, _очень_ долгий срок.  
  
И он устал быть один. Может, так Нейт побудет с ним ещё немного. Так что он говорит:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
И, чуть повернув голову, он видит, как Страйф улыбается — словно его бродячий пёс наконец-то научился приносить хозяину тапочки и свежую газету.  
  
***  
  
_«Кейбл здесь»_. Новость приносит Бишоп. Или, возможно, Страйф узнаёт сам.  
  
Главное — что новость слышит Уэйд. Этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
Страйф подзывает его к себе небрежным хозяйским жестом:  
  
— Похоже, он не один. Уилсон. Иди и выясни, что за компанию привёл с собой мой… дражайший брат.  
  
И Уэйд идёт, потому что — ему тоже любопытно. Что-то происходит. Что-то, чего не происходило очень долгое время.  
  
Интересно, правда ли Кейбл здесь? Правда ли он жив? Правда ли он… всё тот же?

Отряд Силы Икс он находит быстро.  
  
Домино всё такая же горячая и рассудительная, как он помнит. Старина Логан — всё такой же неприветливый и ворчливый. Его когти в голове — буквально в его голове — ощущаются _забавно_. С ними ещё какие-то люди, которых он не знает.  
  
Ну надо же. Как мало человеку нужно, чтобы снова стало _весело_. Или это только он такой неприхотливый?  
  
Страйф говорит: _убей их всех_.  
  
Уэйд отвечает: _да, босс, конечно. Без проблем. Только выясню, зачем они здесь, ладушки?_  
  
Так охренительно странно снова разговаривать с настоящими живыми людьми — которые не Страйф. Уэйд улыбается и скачет за ними едва ли не вприпрыжку.  
  
Домино задаёт ему вопросы. Умная, классная Дом. Всегда такая недоверчивая. Уэйд готов её расцеловать просто за то, что она существует. Чёрт, он готов расцеловать даже Логана — жаль, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
  
Кажется, они здесь для того, чтобы помочь Кейблу. И ребёнку. С Кейблом ребёнок? Уэйд вспоминает Аляску, где они с Нейтом распрощались века назад: точно, там был ребёнок. Ребёнок-миссия. Ребёнок-магнит-для-злодеев. Точно.  
  
Дом спрашивает:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
И Уэйд смеётся:  
  
— Я? Детка, я _всегда_ в порядке! Я более чем в порядке! Но твоя забота такая трогательная — чёрт, Дом, я не знал, что я тебе так нравлюсь! Почему ты никогда не говорила? И почему ты отказала мне в тот раз, малышка? Но я не в обиде. Уэйд Уилсон ни на кого не держит зла долго. Мы можем начать всё сначала. Прямо здесь. Сейчас. Полевая романтика, как раз для нас с тобой, а? Давай станцуем с тобой дикий танец страсти, и…  
  
— Забудь, — Дом закатывает глаза. — Жалею, что спросила.  
  
А потом Логан возвращается. С Кейблом.  
  
И с ребёнком: правда, вместо младенца, которого Уэйд помнит, рядом с Кейблом шагает мелкая рыжая девчуля лет семи. _Хоуп_ , зовёт её Кейбл. _Надежда_. Только Нейтан Кристофер Чарльз Саммерс мог дать будущей мутантской мессии такое имя. Впрочем, Уэйду не до неё: он смотрит только на Нейта — жадно, долго, внимательно. На этот раз в том, кто перед ним, не возникает даже малейших сомнений.  
  
Он бы, наверное, прыгнул бы ему на шею — восемьсот лет, знаете ли, не слишком хорошо сказываются на умении сохранять лицо и достоинство — но Нейт хмурится, одарив его единственным взглядом, и отворачивается к другим. Рот Уэйда уже проговаривает какую-то дурацкую приветственную шутку: признаться, он и сам не регистрирует, что именно говорит. Не то чтобы его хоть кто-нибудь слушал.  
  
Страйф что-то говорит по мысленной связи. Уэйд его игнорирует. Он занят тем, что очень старается не чувствовать себя таким по-идиотски счастливым.  
  
И совершенно ненормально _живым_.  
  
( _Как низко ты пал_ , говорит один из голосов в голове. Другой, не Страйфа. Наверное, его собственный. _Он бросил тебя, помнишь? Он бросил тебя, и ушёл на свою миссию в будущее, и не позвал тебя с собой. И все эти мудацкие вещи, которые он совершил — ещё до этого. Только взгляни на него: ублюдок даже не смотрит в твою сторону. Как будто ты блоха или грязь на его дурацких сапогах. Воображаемый Нейт был лучше. Он хотя бы говорил с нами, а? И не советовал другим нас выпотрошить и выбросить. Сколько раз мы спасали ему жизнь, этой вечной жертве моды?!_ )  
  
Что-то тёплое пузырится у Уэйда внутри, и это даже не кровь. Он чувствует себя лёгким, как пёрышко. Он ничего не возражает голосам, потому что — потому что это _неважно_.  
  
Потому что Нейт здесь. Живой. Реальный. Мрачный. Потрёпанный и немного отощавший на вид. Деловой. Сосредоточенный. _Знакомый_.  
  
Мир будет в порядке, думает Уэйд. Если Нейт здесь, если Нейт жив — значит, всё будет в порядке. Может, даже он сам. Может, и врать на этот счёт больше не придётся. Это то, что Нейт делает: приходит и делает вещи лучше. Делает _Уэйда_ лучше. Всегда. Чёртов неудавшийся Иисус. Чёртов Спаситель.  
  
В его воспоминании (фантазии? Да кому какое дело) Нейт трогает его лицо — без маски, уже без маски — и смотрит ему в глаза, и металлические пальцы его — тёплые, и в глазах у него… что-то такое. Оно проскальзывало там иногда, это неопределимое выражение. Как будто Нейт хочет ему что-нибудь сказать. Что-нибудь значительное, и очевидное, и глупое, и, вероятно, до неловкого искреннее — и Уэйд замолкает, ожидая, и не знает, стоит ли ему бежать, пока не поздно, врезать Нейту или… Или. Но Нейт так ничего никогда не говорит. Так что Уэйд не говорит тоже. Всё нормально. Они приятели, а не какие-нибудь сопливые девчонки, так? Лучшие друзья. Без… гейства. И всякого там. Наверное.  
  
Домино косится на него с растущим подозрением, однако, по всей видимости, решает, что комментировать его выражение лица — себе дороже.  
  
  
В Цитадели Уэйд рассказывает Дом о Страйфе и о девчонке в подвале.  
  
В Цитадели Уэйд стреляет в Страйфа со спины из самой большой пушки, которую он только смог найти, и тот летит в пропасть. И кто сказал, что клоны вообще _похожи_?  
  
В Цитадели Страйф возвращается из пропасти, злой и мстительный, и без лишних слов разрывает Уэйда пополам. Не упрекает его в предательстве, не тратится на то, чтобы Уэйд выучил какой-то урок. Даже не читает своих привычных Злодейский Речей — ну, почти. Должно быть, Нейт его здорово бесит, раз дело дошло до такого.  
  
В Цитадели Уэйд, кажется, умирает окончательно.  
  
Он не уверен. Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
  
Уэйд лежит на полу, и никто не думает проверить его пульс — или что у него там может ещё оставаться. Никто не говорит, что нужно взять его с собой. Никто на него даже не взглянет.  
  
Он смотрит на Нейта, а Нейт поворачивается к нему спиной. Восемьсот лет — долгий срок, думает Уэйд. Наверное, я всё себе придумал. Наверное, я всё ещё сплю.  
  
Он хочет сказать что-нибудь на прощание — что-нибудь из того, что должен был сказать раньше, почти тысячу лет назад, на Провиденсе. В один из тех вечеров, когда он мог просто завалиться к Нейту в его апартаменты, развалиться на его диване и болтать о пустяках, отвлекая Спасителя от всяческих Важных и Неотложных Дел.  
  
Сказать что-то не менее Важное и Неотложное. Например, что Нейт — _придурок, который не видит дальше своего носа._  
  
Нейт вдруг оборачивается на пороге и бросает на него последний взгляд. Над чем-то раздумывает с мгновение. Что-то будто бы вспоминает.  
  
Но миссия перевешивает, и он уходит. Миссия всегда перевешивает — _конечно_.  
  
Уэйд закрывает глаза. Слова затухают у него в горле, так и не родившись.  
  
Мир будет в порядке. Ещё не поздно всё исправить. Может, Нейт сделает так, чтобы ничего из этого вообще не случилось. Когда-нибудь, в далёком прошлом, почти тысячу лет назад, _всё будет хорошо_. Для всех. Может быть, даже для него — пусть даже это и не продлится долго.  
  
  
Уэйд засыпает спокойно.


End file.
